sarajevomemorialfandomcom_de-20200214-history
UN-Kriegsverbrechertribunal gegen Karadzic
Das UN-Kriegsverbrechertribunal in Den Haag gegen den ehemaligen "Serbenführer", den Ex-Präsidenten der Republika Srpska (RS), Radovan Karadzic endete 2016 mit einer Verurteilung..... . Das Haager Tribunal hatte außer Karadzic und Mladic auch den ehemaligen serbischen Präsidenten Slobodan Milosevic für das Srebrenica-Massaker angeklagt. Milosevic starb 2006 im Gefängnis des Tribunals in Scheveningen vor einem Urteil. Karadžić wurde nach jahrelanger Flucht am 18. Juli 2008 gefasst und anschließend nach Den Haag überstellt. Radovan Karadžic wurde zwei Jahrzehnte nach der Tat wegen des Völkermords in Srebrenica schuldig gesprochen. Der 70jährige K. wurde zu 40 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Der Senatsvorsitzende O-Gon Kwon sagte, dass man für einen Völkermord in sieben ostbosnischen Gemeinden keine Beweise gefunden habe. Deshalb kam es zu einem Freispruch von 10 Anklagepunkten. Karadžic wurde aber wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit, Mord, Deportationen und der Belagerung von Sarajevo auch mit Scharfschützen verurteilt. Er habe den Granatenbeschuss der Stadt in Auftrag gegeben und Scharfschützen gegen die zivile Bevölkerung eingesetzt. Der serb. Präsidenten Boris Tadic setzte unter anderem durch, dass das Belgrader Parlament das Massaker von Srebrenica verurteilte; in seiner Amtszeit wurden der ehemalige bosnische Serbenführer Radovan Karadzic und auch der bosnisch-serbische Armeechef Ratko Mladic an das Haager UN-Tribunal überstellt. Der Prozess begann 2010. Schon die Beweisaufnahme mit mehr als 580 Zeugen dauerte viereinhalb Jahre. Die Anklage versuchte zu beweisen, dass Karadžic die Verbrechen angeordnet und die Mittel dazu festgelegt hatte, dass er die treibende Kraft hinter den ethnischen Säuberungen war. Niemand war vor den Scharfschützen sicher, die in Wohnblöcken postiert waren. Die damals 31jährige Dženana Sokolovic und ihr Sohn Nermin waren an einem Novembertag 1994 unterwegs nach Hause aus dem Viertel Hrasno, wo sie Feuerholz geholt hatten, als sie getroffen wurden. Die Mutter überlebte, ihr siebenjähriger Sohn wurde tödlich am Kopf getroffen. Insgesamt kamen in Sarajevo etwa 10.000 Menschen durch Schüsse von Scharfschützen ums Leben, darunter etwa 1600 Kinder. Engl.: *Radovan Karadzic, the former Bosnian Serb leader, was convicted of genocide, war crimes and crimes against humanity, by a United Nations tribunal on Thursday for leading a campaign of terror against civilians that included the slaughter of 8,000 Bosnian Muslims at Srebrenica in 1995 and the nearly four-year siege of Sarajevo.The United Nations International Criminal Tribunal for the Former Yugoslavia convicted Mr. Karadzic of genocide for the Srebrenica massacre, which aimed to kill “every able-bodied male” in the town and systematically exterminate the Bosnian Muslim community there. NYT, March 24, 2016. weblinks * Stern: Serbenführer Radovan Karadzic zu 40 Jahren Haft verurteilt. * Serbiens Präsident Nikolic bittet um Verzeihung. (Das Massaker von Srebrenica war eines der größten Verbrechen nach 1945. Dabei wurden 8000 bosnische Muslime umgebracht. Erst jetzt gab es die erste offizielle Entschuldigung. Tomislav Nikolic: "Ich bitte auf Knien darum, dass Serbien für dieses in Srebrenica begangene Verbrechen verziehen wird", sagte Nikolic in einem Interview mit dem bosnischen Fernsehen, das in Auszügen am Donnerstag veröffentlicht wurde. Es müsse allerdings immer noch bewiesen werden, dass es sich bei der Massentötung bosnischer Muslime im Jahr 1995 um Völkermord gehandelt habe. Nikolic war im Mai 2012 zum Präsidenten gewählt worden. * * * Kategorie:Jugosl Kategorie:Europe Kategorie:Mörder